


whatever you say (to me in the dark)

by pickledragon



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, but canon as the end of the series, joan and sam are walking bisexual disasters and i don't care who disagrees, not am archives compliant, okay i lied a bit of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: Sam grapples with Joan's belt in the dark. Joan runs her hands through Sam's curls as she shifts to get into a better position. "Hey, are you ready?" Sam asks in a whisper."Always ready for you," she grins back and Sam slips her hand between Joan's thighs.





	whatever you say (to me in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> title from daughter's candles
> 
> you can pry joan/sam from my cold dead hands

Rebuilding the AM is no task for the weak-willed, and Joan knows it. They work day in, and day out, and sometimes, in the darkest moments, she can even see why Wadsworth was the way she was. 

The next time she has that thought, Joan pulls herself out of slowly sinking despair in her apartment, and goes to visit Sam. 

Things have been different between them, since Mark. Joan can't bring herself to resent either of them, and based on the photos, Mark is having a fantastic time on tour. Sam certainly seems happier: starting an instagram account for Darwin, and starting to take classes at the local community center. 

But she and Sam have gotten... closer, Joan supposes. For one, Sam calls her Joan far more than "Dr. Bright." They're as often guests at each others apartments as at their own, and one morning, Joan has to viscerally remember that Sam's jacket wasn't always on her coatrack.

Joan thinks about it deeply one day and comes to the startling conclusion that she might be deeply in love with one Samantha Barnes. 

She's so strong, at the AM, at home. Sam's smile is always a bright spot in Joan's day and every time they get drunk and discuss philosophy, Joan falls a little bit more. 

But she shouldn't. Joan can't be having these feelings. She was Sam's therapist! Sam dated her brother for god's sake—there's no way Joan can justly go about the whole affair. So, one day during one of their apartment visits. Joan confesses. 

She takes a deep breath. "Sam... I hate to say it, at the risk of our friendship, but I need to be honest with you." 

Sam turns a quizzical eye towards her, her hand still filling out a book of holiday crosswords. (Joan had found that in a grocery store and immediately thought of Sam and oh fuck she is in love.)

"I think. I have romantic feelings for you." Joan holds her breath, waiting for the anger. 

Sam blinks. "Joan. We've already been on at least a dozen dates."

And now it's Joan's turn to stand in shock. "What."

"Wait." Sam's eyes widen. "You're not joking."

"What else would I be? Dating you would be extremely unethical as a therapist, and as your friend! I value you, Sam, and I don't want to take advantage of that."

"Joan, first off, we've been friends for way longer than you were my therapist. If I was uncomfortable, I would tell you."

"But Mark—"

"Mark and I split up on good terms, Dr. Bright." And now Sam's back to using Dr. Bright. Joan must look as shaky as she feels. 

Sam gives a little laugh. "Man, I spent weeks working myself up to start asking you out three months ago. Just to find out you didn't even count it as a date!"

"My apologies Sam." Joan says in a daze, "This is all coming as a bit of a shock to me."

Sam stands up and guides Joan over to a chair. "If you feel the same way, and I have for a while, there's nothing saying we can't keep going. 12 official dates aren't that many to re-do." Sam shyly winks in her direction. 

"Well then." Joan slumps down in Sam's chair, feeling shocked and grateful in equal amounts. "I guess we'll have to restart the count."

When they've started to lose track of date numbers all over again, Sam invites Joan over for the night.

She leads her into the bedroom, and even though her heart is racing, she knows what she wants, and god does she want it. Joan gives her a nervous smile and the anxiety roaring in the background abates. 

"Are you sure about this, Sam?" Joan asks, "The last thing in the entire world I would want is to make you uncomfortable."

And Sam is sure. "The thing I want most in the entire world right now is this." 

Sam lets her skirt fall slowly to the floor and Joan's heart starts beating faster. Every time she sees her, Joan is struck anew with how beautiful she is. Her stocky frame, each freckle and the curve of her body all combine to paint an irresistible picture. 

Sam loops her arm in Joan's and leads her to the bed. They throw the covers over themselves and take care of preparations.

Sam grapples with Joan's belt in the dark. Joan runs her hands through Sam's curls as she shifts to get into a better position. "Hey, are you ready?" Sam asks in a whisper. "Always ready for you," She grins back and Sam slips her hand between Joan's thighs. 

She rubs circles around her clit and she can hear Joan's breath quicken with the pulsing of her skin beneath her fingertips. Not to be outdone, Joan leans in and nibbles at Sam's lip, cupping her breast and running her fingers across her nipple. Sam goes down farther to finds slickness, and moves her circles downwards. Joan has to catch her breath. 

She shifts her body and lays her hand across Sam's groin and feels the soft wetness through the thin undergarment. She squeezes a few times, just to make her squirm, and then with a move, Sam's free to grind against her leg. Her hands run up and down Sam's bare sides, and she shivers at the contact. 

Sam's fingering gets more intense and, with a groan of longing from Joan, she enters. She hooks her fingers inside and gently brushes against the sides and Joan's body goes temporarily limp. Her back arches and her hips respond to the touch and she rides Sam until she comes. 

Joan's hands are shaky, but they reach up once again, but this time to pull down Sam's underclothes. They are discarded on the floor as Sam slows down her circles, no less intense for it, and Joan starts making her way inside Sam. She runs one finger across her clit and Sam is almost gone. Two hard taps and she's eager, Joan, do it already—  
Joan leans in for a kiss and their tounges run across each others' teeth.

All Joan can taste, all she wants to taste, is Sam and their bodies hold close together. During that kiss is when Joan puts on the pressure on Sam's groin, with quick releases anytime they take a breath. Sam is quiet, but not enough to suppress a gasp of delight when Joan's fingers enter at the same time as their mouths meet again. 

They couple passionately, with hands and mouths and tongues. 

When they finally start to slow down, Sam is the first to slowly drag her fingers out, with a knowing smirk through a flushed face. Joan does the same, and kisses Sam on the nose. 

"So, how did you like it?" Sam asks, mischief in her eyes. 

Joan laughs and brings her in for one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was my first attempt at an explict fic and i hope it was alright! if you've got any comments, pls leave em below!
> 
> Tumblr: learningthomas.tumblr.com


End file.
